Gods and mortals
by Girdom
Summary: name says it all.Sasuke,sky god, has fallen for a happy go lucky blonde. any ideas on the blonde ? yep , Naruto,a kistune half-demon they have meet after a tragic accident that leaves naruto alone,again. But this time sasuke is allowed to help. will naruto accept his feelings or shut sasuke out completely. sasu/naru and mentioned kaka/iru.cussing and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own naruto…or sasuke. They own each other.

Authors note: hey this is a new story I started one day when I had come home from a funeral. So don't get on me about how sad the beginning is. And yes at the funeral the weather was not sunny.

Chapter 1 -Naruto's P.O.V

As the rain drizzled around where I sat, I couldn't help but stare at the grave I had been placed in front of. The grave belonged to my guardian, Iruka. He had been a good man when he was alive, having taken me in at a young age, I grew use to his presence in my life. I felt the rain around me pour harder. I lifted my head staring at the sky as each rain drop left a memory on my skin. The prickling of tears behind my eyes grew and I knew the tears had started to once again fall.

How could they not, I was alone again. The man I had known as my guardian was now dead, because of me. I could have stopped him from dying. I could have protected him more. If only I had noticed sooner, if only…if only…if only I had been there instead of him. If I had made it home earlier this wouldn't have happened. He would still be alive. It was my entire fault and now I could never repay his kindness. The rain saddened me even more as it soaked through my cloths chilling my body. The darkness of the sky seemed like it would never go away. As each drop of rain fell down my face, I felt my own tears join it.

"Why is it you rain? What is the reason behind you sadness?" my voice was directed to the sky above me but was only like the whispering winds, As seconds flew by looked back at the grave dropping my head toward the ground "I'm sorry, iruka." I felt my heart ache within me by each passing millisecond. "The sky rains because you are sad." The voice that spoke was not my own but one that was strangely familiar. I looked up facing the owner of the voice. His dark haired framed his face as the back of his hair was spiked his dark cloths hung on his body caressing each muscle. The black clothes emphasized his pale skin. "w-who are you? What are you talking about?"

"I'm a friend. And I was answering your early question. The sky rains because you are sad." The boy's voice did not hold any emotion except for what sounded like truth. "Why are you here?" my eyes had narrowed as I got up ready to leave any moment he made a wrong move. "I'm here to comfort and mean no harm so you can relax. I am not like the ones who are out to harm you." I relaxed a bit but was still on guard, I had learned not to really trust everything you hear because there are so many who wear masks of friends. "how did you know where I was?" the boy smirked "because I was at the funeral service and I have watched from a far for many years of your life, naruto."

I felt a tinge of fear run through me. How did he know my name I never remember giving it to him. "Who are you?" my body tensed preparing to run. The boy nodded bowing his head in a respectful manner at the grave "I am sasuke." "How do you know my name?" the boy just gave a calm expression knowing he had made me afraid of him "like I said I have watched from a far over your life for many years. I mean you no harm." I stepped back "How come I've never met you?" yet I know your voice was left unsaid. "I had boundaries restraining me from helping you, even though I wanted to." I watched the boys movements. I studied the boy, and only after deeming he was okay for now did I once again speak "Let's get out of the rain. My home isn't that far away." I began to walk away knowing the boy was hot on my trail.

After note:

So how do you like it? Give me a review or I **wont **continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto but sasuke definitely does

Authors note heres Chapter 2 for yeah and its even in out little emo gods point of view enjoy.

Chapter 2- Sasuke's P.O.V.

Being a god of the sky leaves me bound by rules, even in love. I couldn't have any physical contact with the boy I love. I could only watch as the boy cried and had no one to comfort him. I could, however, approach him in his dreams. I held him as he cried saying sweet nothings into his ear. "Its alright, look ahead to bright skies and no rain will pour." He always listen as I listen as he told me what he allowed me to know thinking I was just a dream.

I had made a promise with him that we would meet in reality on day and no matter what I would always be there for him. He said he would like it very much to meet in reality and that he accepted my promise. Everyday I watched the blonde the more I fell for him. It soon be came his emotions controlled the weather where I was originally suppose to. I even began to feel ever more distant from the other gods and even my overseer, kakashi, began to notice. Kakashi had been with me from the time I was born to now and even worse I had found out about his mortal crush. The best part about it was that I had seen the man every day in** my** naruto's life. It stunned me but it also sickened me when I saw kakashi at the door and then the make out session. I remember the first moment I found out kakashi was visiting his love but I couldn't my glare could freeze his soul.

Then I watched the murder. Men had broken in to Naruto's house and had shot his guardian, Iruka. I had to comfort kakashi as we watched the scene, Then reminded him that that meant iruka would come here. He was jumping for joy and then pushed me into the seeing well "Remember he cant come here until he's a demigod. Also be nice to him. He doesn't know iruka just came here." I sprouted my wings and landed in front of the crying boy. ""Why is it you rain? What is the reason behind you sadness?" his voice quivered as he looked at the sky. His blonde hair was soaked and lay flat around his face. The suit he wore didn't fit him, it was odd looking at the black suit on the normally bright boy. Then I heard a bare whisper "I'm sorry iruka" and at that moment I could no longer hide, I wanted desperately to comfort the blonde but if I made to quick of movements he would run. So we'll start with an answer to the question I though to myself. "The sky rains because you are sad." I watched his movements as he tensed and jumped.

His eyes moved over as if analyzing if I meant harm "w-who are you? What are you talking about?" I saw how frightened the boy looked "I'm a friend. And I was answering your early question. The sky rains because you are sad." He got on the defensive "Why are you here?" i blinked and returned to my normal stoic behavior as he looked like if I made a move to harm him he would run. . "I'm only here to comfort and mean no harm, so you can relax. I am not like the ones who are out to harm you." The boy relaxed a little but I could tell he would still run if I moved to embrace him. "how did you know where I was?" I smirked not even realizing I was "because I was at the funeral service and I have watched from a far for many years of your life, naruto."

I saw the fear in his eyes and only just realized I had made a wrong move by calling him his name. Damn it, all to hell. . "Who are you?" his body tensed to run I had to move quickly or ruin my chances of getting close to him. I bowed my head a little in greeting "I am sasuke." "How do you know my name?" I gave a calm expression in effort to get the boy to relax "like I said I have watched from a far over your life for many years. I mean you no harm." I noticed how he stepped back away from me "How come I've never met you?" he sounded as though he wanted to add something eles but left it unsaid . "I had boundaries restraining me from helping you, even though I wanted to." I didn't falter in most of the truth and kept trying to show the boy I meant no harm. The boy gave a nod as if finally deeming I meant what I said. "Let's get out of the rain. My home isn't that far away." I blinked and hesitated but followed the boy as he lead me away. I wanted to make myself believe that he really remembered me from his dreams and part of me said no but you could help him remember.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself I am a god, I am his friend, I am a uchiha. I will and can help this boy. Maybe he could even learn to love me. But didn't he confess he liked me in his dreams. Yeah but he doesn't remember the dreams, sasuke. I need him to remember them.

Authors note : Im sorry I apologize now I may not update for a few weeks but I will try please forgive me. Oh and a Special thanks to Suzanne. I will try to make the chapters a little longer for your sake. Heh I am glad you think the story is interesting. I was kinda getting worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own nauto or Sasuke or anyone else from "_Naruto_"**

**Authours not: I really need a beta. Like really badly. Anyone willing send me a PM. Please**

**I think ive decided what to do with the story and I want to send a special thanks to two people who helped me:**

**Dark blue princess and AwsomestPersonAlive.**

**Thanks to you two I will be able to hopefully keep writing this story. **

-a month later-

Naruto's P.O.V

Ever since the funeral Sasuke has been here. He never left me. Even now he's in my kitchen watching me cook with those black coal eyes that are like endless pools. I had to admit I had fallen for Sasuke the first week he stayed with me. But I would not tell him that unless he felt the same way. I turned and smiled at him, flipping another pancake into the air and catching it in the pan. I missed iruka dearly but I remembered in a dream I once had that if I look ahead to bright skies and no rain will pour. If only I could remember who said it but I do remember the promise we made. I felt the raven hug me from behind, I leaned into him. I could not help it he gave me a sense of safety and security. I acknowledged he had moved his head to my shoulder as he whispered "they smell good. I cant wait to try one." I let out a small chuckle "well this is the last one." I finished and moved out of his presence setting the plate of pancakes on the center of the small table. He followed taking a seat in the chair opposite of mine. I took my fork and placed three pancakes, beginning to eat. I finished after Sasuke. I reached to take a pancake and stopped, thinking aloud "Sasuke how do you feel about me?" I looked at him after I said it blinking wide eyed speechless at what had just come from my mouth. His eyes had widened at the sudden outburst and I could tell he was speechless as well. I with drew my hand slowly and got up "I'm sorry. Just forget what I said." He launched forward grabbing my wrist as I turned to leave "wait." I turned my head and wondering how he got behind me so fast. He hugged me capturing my lips with his. I gasped as he slipped his tongue in and wondering the cavern that was my mouth. I gave in and my tongue started to dance with his. He pulled away "Does that answer your question?"

I blinked "Not really I was expecting a verbal answer, teme." He let a soft chuckle out sending a small shiver up my spin I loved it when he laughed. "I love you" he whispered and stole my lips wrapping his hands around my waist. I obliged and wrapped my hands around his neck deepening the kiss. It became more passionate by the second. I don't know when but when we broke apart I realized my legs were wrapped around his waist. His eyes pulled me in and I gave him a chaste kiss on his lips "I love you too, 'suke" he smiled and carried me to my room. I had kept my old room, avoiding the master room completely. He laid me down on the bed smiling when he remembered I didn't have a shirt on. He kissed my lips again not breaking it until his button shirt was undone and on the floor. I licked his lips not realizing I had let my half demon state out yet. My tail swayed in a happy motion behind me. Yet I am a half kitsune, it's the reason why I have been hunted down so many times. Sasuke found out like the third day I walked out with my tail and ears it got a good scare out of Sasuke though. Then he started playing with them while I was cooking and burnt my tail a little and never really kept them out anymore. Sasuke move down kissing my neck and biting the point where neck meets shoulder. I let out a moan and my ears laid against my head. his hands move from holding him up to my nipples casing a cold chill to run down my heated body. He drifted slowly kissing a trail down my chest and latching on to my nipple. His teeth pulled gently on it and I couldn't help but shutter in pleasure " 'suke…mmmhhh" he moved to the other one biting and pulled to get it hard. I yanked his head up placing a passionate kiss as I undid his jeans reaching in I playfully stroked his member I heard him moan and grinned the traditional fox grin. He leaned down and pulled my hand off his cock.

He pulled down his jeans then began working on freeing my swollen erection from the confines of my pajama pants. I felt his breath hot on my lower member. I almost lost my nerve as he took me into his mouth. It felt….indescribably pleasurable. I gulped down air in the midst of my panting. The base of my tail was being played with as he was sucking harder on my manhood. I gasped as he deep-throated me. I shook feeling the pleasure coil at the base of my spine. "Gods…more …sasuke… please…" he moved up releasing me with a 'pop'. He went to kiss me but I took his hand taking three of his fingers and licking and sucking on them individually. He ripped his hand away with a growl and kissed me. I squirmed and released a small yip as his fingers traced my entrances. He kissed me more passionately as he pushed his finger in stretching me. I felt the finger thrust in as the muscles tried to push the awkward feeling away "sasu…it feels..awkward.." he kissed my nose "Im sorry, naru. But I don't want to hurt you, my little kitsune." He pushed in another finger and began scissoring and searching around.

Sasuke's point of view (A/N: sorry people its just really hard for me to do scenes like this from the ukes pov)

I kept searching for the bunch of nerves that would make my uke scream and quiver in pleasure. I was almost about to give up when I pressed into something and naruto let out a loud "Sasu!" I smirked and put the third finger stretching him even more. "Sasu….please… I want you" I pulled out my fingers noticing his member now hard again. I smirked and licked my fingers "My little kitsune it appears I found you most delicious spot. I think another part of me would like a taste. Would you like that?" the blonde kitsune nodded and mumbled something. I leaned in "What was that?" he glanced up at me those blue pools that you could get lost in captivated me. "I want…want you…now.." I lined my hard member up with his entrance. Leaning in I kissed him as I pushed past his tight hole and into an even tighter ass. "so tight." I panted pushing until I was at the hilt and kissing the blonde in apology. "are you…okay?" his eyes had tears streaming but he nodded kissing my nose to give proof then he leaned up and whispered "move…'suke" he laid back down. I pulled out of him and gave very shallow thrusts in a sort of test to make. Then I began to thrust in and out still slowly but quickened my pace when the blonde asked. I turned a little and hit the blonde's prostate making him scream and get nearer to his climax. I quickened my pace again and our moans and kisses mixed together. "Im…Almost there…" I nodded "Me too…" we came together. I pulled out carefully and rolled over next to the blonde. I moved hair form his face both of us where panting and completely out of breath.

The blonde's skin glistened with sweat and it just made him even more breathtaking. His fox ears where plastered to the sides of his head and his fluffy tail laid limp off the bed. I stared and gave him a soft smile "I love you" he gave me one of his genuine heart melting smiles "I love you too." Our breathing calmed and I sat up. I got over him and gave him a chaste kiss to his lips and his eyes begged me. If I remembered correctly fox demons mate and mark their mate by biting them on the neck. I showed him my neck " Go ahead." He looked at me solemnly I stayed still. He leaned up and kissed my neck and then bite into it softly. He withdrew himself after licking the bite wound and then showed me his. I bit down drawing blood. I licked it successfully closing the wound as he had done mine. I pulled away and placed a small kiss on his nose "Now we are mated, interesting." He blinked and I gave a questioning stare back "what's wrong?" he shook his head "I don't know I feel like I'm in pain yet its not registering that it hurts." I looked at him like he was werid "What do you mean?" he gasped before he curled in a ball knocking me to the side "Sasuke…..what…are…you?" I blinked "Why? Naruto, whats wrong?" he let out a bloodcurdling scream and passed out because of the pain. I called out to kakashi "Kakashi get you perverted ass down here and explain this" he appeared infront of me "What's going on?" I pointed to a now covered with a blanket naruto "He mated with me and then screamed in pain" "Oh hes just becoming half god." I could hear the smirk in his voice "Is the boy a half demon?" I nodded "Yeah what of it?" kakashi just turned to me and waved "Oh nothing but I am sure his demon blood is being replaced though now he wont be able to change into a human like appearance. I blinked as he disappeared. i walked over to the bed and sat my mates head into my lap. I combed my hand through his hair "I am sorry my naru." I picked him up and took him to the realm of the gods walking into my house I walked to my room laying him on the bed and curling up with him. I would be there when he woke up and I would explain this all to him. Starting with why he couldn't shift into human form, but for now I will rest with him.

**After authors not: I apologize if it sucks but I tried my hardest. Give me a review and tell me what you thought..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or any other character from the show/ book**

**Author's note: I was being asked to hurry so I hurried. Here's the next chapter. Still need a beta.**

**I also apologize if Sasuke seems more like an oc**

Naruto's P.O.V.

"I am sorry, my Naru" the words sounded distant almost foreign but I knew it was Sasuke saying them.

-2 days later-

I mated with him so I could feel him move around me, his warmth embracing me like I needed protecting from everything. I nuzzled into the warmth as I could feel pain around me, When the pain stopped all of a sudden. I didn't know what happened but the first thing that I knew was that I was no longer in the human world I could smell the difference. I opened my eyes a little only to be met with Sasuke's chest. i looked up into his open eyes as he watched me. I blinked captivated by the way the onyx eyes looked at me lovingly. I felt my tail behind me sway with happiness. I nuzzled into him "Naru…my love…" I licked his cheek " Sasuke.." he smiled softly and kissed me with his soft velvet lips. He caressed my cheek "How are you feeling?" I nodded "Fine. The pain just ended moments ago but im fine." I gave him a look "How long have I been out?" He got up "About two days." I shot up realizing that I was still naked but didn't care "Two days?" he nodded as he went to the closet and pulled out a pair of underwear and leather pants and tossed them to me "Bathrooms in the door next to you." I raced into the bathroom. I turned the water on not even bothering to lock the door. I hoped in the shower hearing the door open I choose to ignore my mate. my ears laid back as I began to relax but shot straight up when the shower curtain was thrown open to reveal a naked Sasuke. "Mind if I join you?" his voice made my tail wag as I could only nod.

He got behind me and threw his hands around my waste. The water hit my chest softly as I leaned into the embrace. I smiled "I love you."

I could tell he smiled by the way his voice replied "I love you too, my kitsune." I laced my arms around his neck as I turned kissing him, passionately. He returned the kiss as he ground our hips together. I hissed as his member touched mine. He kissed me deeply removing his hand to play with my member. I moaned into the kiss as he pumped my manhood tantalizingly slow. I was at full erection in no time when I started doing the same to sasuke's neglected looking member, He thrusted into my hand. We both cam moaning each others name as the shower washed away the cum I leaned against him lucky for me I had washed my hair before he had entered the shower or he would be doing that right now. I turned off the shower and began to get changed. "sit down once you dressed I'll dry your hair." I slipped on the pants and sat down as instructed to do. I used a small hand towel to dry my tail combing my fingers through it so it wouldn't knot or mat. Sasuke came over and threw a towel on my head rubbing it gently to dry my hair. I winced as he rubbed my ear a little too harshly "ow" he gave me an apologetic look. I waved him off "it's alright" he pulled the towel off my head as it returned to its original spiked up form. He leaned over and nipped my ear. I giggled and shook my tail out. I didn't know what happened only that Sasuke was here with me. I looked Sasuke in the eye "Sasuke what happened? Where are we?" he gave me a confusing glance and I sighed "I know we aren't in the human world it doesn't smell like it should. So where are we? And why did I suddenly feel suck pain after we mated?" I tried to retract my ears and tail and found that I couldn't. his face saddened "trying to get into to human form it wont work. You ability to do so is gone." I looked at him and could smell something off about the place we where and him. I remembered the demons blood could unmask anyone. I bite my thumb and pulled away looking at it. It wasn't its usual black color it was a blue a light ocean blue tinted with gold. I gasped and closed the wound pulling into a corner. "Sasuke? Why do I no longer have demon blood? Why cant I shift back into human form?" I felt the tears flood from my eyes as I started sniffling.

Sasukes Pov

When the water poured from his sad sapphire eyes I wanted desperately to comfort him but I couldn't move even as he started to sniffle. "s-sasu… W-why? W-why does t-this place s-smell weird? W-whats going o-on?" I moved to inch closer but he backed away. This was not what I wanted. I didn't want the blonde kitsune to cry. I didn't want to be like those other people in his life. I reached my hand out to him to get him to feel comfort but he just looked frightened. I sighed and backed up "you in the realm of the gods. Your blood changed to that of a half god when we mated replacing and infecting most of you demon blood. I didn't know it would happen. I didn't know it would cause you pain. I didn't know that it would take you shifting abilities. I was stupid and did not research what would happen before we mated. Please forgive me." I held naruto's eyes as they spilt more tears I tried to move closer to comfort and this time he didn't move back. I ran over to him and embraced him in my arms. I held him tight and began to rock the little kitsune as he cried. I put my head on top of his and whispered "please don't cry. If you cry the sky will rain." I started humming as the Naruto cried against my chest '_Peace little one the sky is blue above the clouds. Stars that shine in the sky are yours alone. Do not cry, the sun shines for you. Do not fear the stars twinkle for you. My precious little one, you are loved.' _My inner voice wanted to sing but I was afraid to scare him. He rested his head on my chest right under my head, sniffling but no longer cry. The song ended in my head and I whispered "can you forgive me? I can understand if you don't but-" I was interrupted by a giggle from my lover. I peered down and saw that his tail was wrapped possessively around my waist. His eyes had brightened with laughter. I smirked down at him as he circled his arms around my torso "Of course, I can forgive you. I wasn't mad." I looked down at him. I knew he wasn't mad, he was frightened, he was crying in fear of what had happened. It was why my protective instinct for the boy had taken over. What made this moment even more amusing was the fact that Iruka, kakashi's lover and narutos "dead" guardian, walked in. I had never seen the blonde move so fast in my life. "N-naruto?" the blonde peeked from behind me "I-iruka? Is that you?" the brunet nodded and the blonde glomped the poor guy. Kakashi walked in after "I told him and he rushed here as quick as he could. Sorry for disturbing you alone time." He looked at the ukes before us hugging each other "so how did he take it?


End file.
